1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs and more particularly to chairs with removable and replaceable pieces.
2. Description of Related Art
In many industries, it is necessary to be able to easily and quickly remove and replace pieces of a chair. Such industries include the casino industry and the movie cinema industry. In both of these industries, chairs are constantly and regularly used. The constant and regular use unfortunately produces great wear and tear on the chair. Moreover, it both industries it is greatly important that the customer using the chairs is always comfortable. Therefore, the chair pieces must be easily, quickly and reliably removable and replaceable.
Existing examples of chairs that have removable and replaceable pieces include chairs that use products like Velcro to attach a cushion to an underlying and supporting seat. However, such chairs are disadvantageous because the Velcro fills up with lint over time and tends to eventually not stick very well, if at all. Further, with Velcro attachments, patrons can easily walk off with the cushions or the cushions can fall off. The same applies to chairs that include back sections attached with Velcro and the like. Consequently, chairs with Velcro and like attachments are not reliable or secure.
Accordingly, the present art does not satisfy the demand for easy, quick, reliable, and secure removal and replacement of chair pieces.
An advantage of the present invention is that it overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art. Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides chairs with pieces that may be easily, quickly, reliably, and securely removed. Yet, another advantage of the present invention is that it provides cushion and back release mechanisms that are secure and reliable. Still another advantage of the present invention is that it provides methods for reliably securing cushion and back sections to a chair and for easily and quickly removing and replacing cushions and back sections. Moreover, another advantage of the present invention is that it provides chairs with cushion and back sections that may not be readily removed by customers, patrons or other persons that do not know how the release mechanisms operate. Similarly, another advantage of the present invention is that the manner of operating the release mechanisms is not readily discernible to customers or patrons.
These and other advantages of the present invention are achieved by a chair with an easily removable piece, wherein the manner of removing the piece is secure. The chair preferably comprises a seat section, wherein the seat section supports a person sitting on the chair when the chair is in use, a back section, and a concealed back-releasing mechanism. The back-releasing mechanism includes a connecting bracket, attached to the seat section, wherein the connecting bracket includes a protruding portion, and a receiving bracket, attached to the back section. The receiving bracket is concealed in the back section and includes a recessed portion that receives the protruding portion of the connecting bracket, thereby removably connecting the back section to the seat section.
These and other advantages of the present invention are also achieved by a method for the disassembling a chair with an easily removable piece, wherein the manner of removing the piece is secure. The method preferably comprises the steps of providing a chair that includes a seat section, a back section removably connected to the seat section, and a concealed back-releasing mechanism, wherein the back-releasing mechanism includes a connecting bracket and a receiving bracket, the connecting bracket partially positioned within the receiving bracket and withdrawing the connecting bracket from the receiving bracket, wherein the back section is disconnected from seat section. The method may also comprise providing a chair including a cushion, removably connected to the seat section, and a concealed cushion-releasing mechanism that includes at least one slot in the seat section that is defined by the seat section and extends through the seat section and at least one tongue that protrudes from the cushion and extends through the slot and removing the tongue from the slot, wherein the cushion is disconnected from the seat section.
These and other advantages of the present invention are also achieved by a chair with an easily removable piece, wherein the manner of removing the piece is secure. The chair preferably comprises a seat section, a back section connected to the seat section, a cushion, and a concealed cushion-releasing mechanism. The cushion-releasing mechanism preferably comprises at least one slot in the seat section, wherein the slot is defined by the seat section and extends through the seat section and at least one tongue, wherein the tongue protrudes from the cushion and extends through the slot, thereby removably connecting the cushion to the seat section.